LayShad Miscellaneous House Rules
= 4th edition = * Vehicles provide recoil compensation equal to their Body for all mounted vehicle weapons. Small vehicles and drones may not be able to compensate fully automatic weapons under these rules. (per p105, Arsenal) * Gunnery specializations include specific classes of weapons (ex. pistols, long arms, etc) not broad categories like ballistics * Oddly enough, Drones and Spirits are not explicitly stated to be immune to toxins, aging, pathogens, etc. in the RAW. In our campaign, Spirits and Drones are immune to nearly all toxins (unless it has an expressed vulnerability, like Insect Spirits), aging, and pathogens. Exceptions may include toxins and pathogens of a magical origin, such as FAB-III. * The Binding power for spirits and critters requires an initial roll of Magic + Willpower versus the Body + Strength of a target in order to stick them to the critter or a surface. * Wireless Skillsoft subscriptions can be purchased at a rate of Rating x 1,000 nuyen per month. This allows a person to download a skillsoft online up to the Rating of the subscription. * Radar (of any kind) and Ultrasound cannot be used to target spells, even if paid for by Essence. This should be RAW, but the house rule exists to clarify. = 5th edition = * GMs and absent players receive 4 Karma and 5000 nuyen to represent side jobs that their absent characters are undertaking. They also don't have to pay lifestyle costs for that period of time. * While the core rules only list Hermetics and Shamans, Intuition-based traditions from Shadowrun 4th edition are allowed (as well as other traditions that are aligned with Logic or Charisma). * The Sustenance Adept Power from 4th edition is allowed (0.25 Power Points) * Light Crossbows have the concealability of Heavy Pistols. Medium Crossbows have the concealability of SMGs. Heavy Crossbows have the concealability of Assault Rifles. * Downtime tasks use the 4 dice = 1 hit rule, including Extended tests. "Leftover" dice from an Extended test roll are carried over to the next roll (which includes the usual -1 dice pool penalty per consecutive roll). Hahns's Rough Draft of Drone/Vehicle Conversion from 4th to 5th edition * Body, Armor, Pilot remain the same. There are very minor variations between the two editions. * Sensors can differ greatly from 4th to 5th edition with a factor that is currently unknown. For now, use 3 as the default. * Reference the top speed of the 4th edition vehicle against the Movement Rates table listed in SR5 p 202 to determine Base Speed. ** In other words, 5 to 10 = 1, 10 to 20 = 2, 20 to 40 = 3, 40 to 80 = 4, 80 to 160 = 5, 160 to 320 = 6, etc. ** If the vehicle is a ground vehicle, subtract 1 from the Base Speed value. ** If the ground vehicle is over 15 Body, subtract another 1 from the Base Speed value. * Add the two 4th edition Acceleration values together. Below 30 = 1, 30 to 60 = 2, 60+ = 3 for Base Acceleration. ** If the vehicle is airborne, add 1 to the Acceleration value. * Handling also differs greatly from 4th to 5th edition (apparently, Mitsubishi Nightsky Limousines are highly maneuverable?). In general, use 3 as the Base Handling (modified by the Handling value from 4th edition). ** Trucks and other vehicles of Body 14+ have a Base Handling of 4. (Why? No one knows) ** Flying vehicles have a Base Handling of 5. (Seems pretty consistent) ** Flying Drones have a Base Handling of 4. ** Walker Drones have a Base Handling of 3 (regardless if it's a Duelist or Bartender bot. This includes insect-like walkers). ** Security-class Drones also have a Base Handling of 5. Extended Test Table I was a bit curious, so I made a table of dice pools up to 20 and how many maximum hits you would get on an Extended test, first using the Missions standard rule of just 4 dice = 1 hit, and next using both the 4 dice = 1 hit rule and my Leftover dice rule$. The Leftover dice rule seems to make the thresholds a little easier to achieve. I don't know if that's something we want to implement. I know that I don't like the feeling when I have 11 dice, but those extra 3 dice won't count for bupkas for 3 rolls. The main problem is that the house rule makes Extended tests a lot more complicated (I can barely do it in my head). $ Leftover Dice rule would mean, for example, if you had a dice pool of 11, you'd burn 8 of the dice to get 2 hits, then the leftover 3 dice would be used in the subsequent roll (which is 10, due to the -1 per roll rule). The next roll would be 13 total, which is 3 hits and 1 leftover dice, which is used in the subsequent roll of 9, etc. Missions version * 20 = 45 hits * 19 = 40 hits * 18 = 36 hits * 17 = 32 hits - Extreme task * 16 = 28 hits * 15 = 24 hits - Very Hard task * 14 = 21 hits * 13 = 18 hits - Hard task * 12 = 15 hits * 11 = 12 hits - Average task * 10 = 10 hits * 9 = 8 hits * 8 = 6 hits - Easy task * 7 = 4 hits * 6 = 3 hits * 5 = 2 hits * 4 = 1 hit * 1-3 = Zero hits My Leftover Dice House Rule * 20 = 52 hits * 19 = 47 hits * 18 = 42 hits * 17 = 38 hits * 16 = 34 hits * 15 = 30 hits - Extreme task * 14 = 26 hits - Very Hard task * 13 = 22 hits * 12 = 19 hits - Hard task * 11 = 16 hits * 10 = 13 hits - Average task * 9 = 11 hits * 8 = 9 hits * 7 = 7 hits - Easy task * 6 = 5 hits * 5 = 3 hits * 4 = 2 hits * 3 = 1 hit * 1-2 = Zero hits